


Domesticity

by roseable



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseable/pseuds/roseable
Summary: “Did you take the last pair of underwear?”In which Ajay discovers that his boyfriend is the underwear goblin.(And the plot deteriorates from there)
Relationships: Ajay Bhandari/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgent fluff because I'm weak for these idiots  
> First time posting so please be gentle! :)

Ajay frowned as he rifled through his dresser drawers. Where were they? They couldn’t have used all the… damnit, not again. “Lyall?” he shouted. 

“What?” Lyall called from the kitchen. 

“Did you take the last pair of underwear?”

“I think so. I put some on to wash now though.” 

Ajay groaned. “Well, that doesn’t help me now, does it?”

“Sorry, babe. Just go commando.” 

“You know I hate going commando. How do we have so much underwear between the two of us and still run out?” Ajay demanded. 

Lyall appeared in the doorway, a mug of tea in hand. He shrugged. “I don’t know. I think the washing machine is eating them honestly.” 

“Or you’re just hoarding them somewhere. Which ones are you wearing now?”

Lyall pulled at the waist of his sweatpants to check. “The black briefs with a grey waistband.” 

Ajay glared at him. “Seriously? My favourite ones?” 

Lyall grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. I was going for maximum comfy-ness on my day off.” 

“‘Comfy-ness’,” Ajay repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

“You know…” Lyall set his mug on the dresser and slipped his arms around Ajay’s waist from behind. “You could always take them off me.” His fingers skimmed the top of Ajay’s towel as his lips pressed soft kisses to his bare shoulder. 

Ajay chuckled and leaned back into the embrace, closing his eyes. “Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Turner?” 

“Yes,” Lyall said bluntly. Ajay could feel his smile against his skin. 

Ajay rolled his eyes good naturedly and turned in Lyall’s arms to face him, cupping his face in his hands. “As much as I would love to be seduced right now, I do have to go to work.” 

Lyall sighed dramatically. “Guess I’ll have to seduce you when you get home.” He leaned up to peck Ajay on the lips. “Alright, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll give you the briefs if you let me wear those boxers you wear to bed.” 

“My pyjama boxers? Really?” Ajay sighed. 

“Please?” Lyall begged. “I’m not going out anywhere so they won’t get dirty.” He gave Ajay the big brown eyes he knew worked every time. 

“Fine,” Ajay relented. “Only because you’re holding my briefs hostage.” 

“Yes! Those boxers are way better than briefs anyway.” Lyall bounced away from him, eagerly grabbing the boxers from under Ajay’s pillow. Ajay couldn’t help but smile; it was adorable how Lyall got so excited about small things.  
Lyall shoved down his sweatpants and stripped off the briefs, tossing them to Ajay. He pulled on the boxers and fell backwards onto the bed, grinning happily. “Ah! This is the life,” he proclaimed. 

Ajay snorted as he tugged the briefs over his own hips and began looking through the closet for something to wear. “What, stealing your boyfriend’s clothes?” 

“Well, yes, but that’s not all.” Lyall rolled onto his stomach to look up at him. “Wearing your boyfriend’s boxers and a really soft hoodie while you’ve got a mug of tea close by, and mac and cheese in the oven and it’s your day off. That’s the life. Also, you’re getting dressed and I like watching you.” He gave Ajay a bright blissful smile. 

Ajay laughed, buttoning his slacks and moving on to his shirt. “You’re a strange creature, Lyall Turner.” 

“You’re pretty weird too, Ajay Bhandari,” Lyall shot back, grinning up at him. “Oh hey, that’s one of my favourite shirts of yours.” He nodded at Ajay’s white button up. 

“Why this one?” Ajay asked. 

Lyall shrugged. “It looks good on you. It’s a good cut. I don’t know. I just like it.” 

“Solid logic as usual. Which one is your absolute favourite?” 

“The maroon one. You look hot in red.” 

“Mm. Filing that away for later.” 

They lapsed into comfortable silence while Ajay put on his socks and shoes. When he’d tied his laces, he stood up and turned to Lyall. 

“How do I look?”

“Like you’ve actually got underwear on.” 

“You’re horrible.” 

Lyall laughed. “I know. But in all seriousness, you look amazing as usual.” 

“Thanks, janu.” Ajay bent down to kiss his forehead. He crossed to the closet and grabbed a medium grey blazer to complete the outfit. 

“Can you do that sleeve-pushing-up thing?” Lyall asked. “Just for a second.” 

“Sure, I guess.” Ajay slid the blazer on and pushed the sleeves up to just below his elbows. He turned back to Lyall. “Like that?” 

“Mmhm...” Lyall was resting his chin in his palms and staring at him with a dreamy smile. 

Ajay grinned. “Lyall? You ok there?” 

“Just fine,” Lyall beamed happily. “Just appreciating my gorgeous boyfriend.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Ajay teased as he moved to the bed. Lyall rolled over onto his back instinctively and Ajay planted his hands on either side of his head so he could lean down to kiss him. 

“Lies,” Lyall murmured. “Flattery gets me everywhere and you know it.” He wrapped his arms around Ajay’s neck and tugged him down to meet him again. Ajay allowed himself be pulled down and settled between Lyall’s legs, letting his full weight press down on him, and kissed him deeply, one hand stroking his cheek. When they finally broke apart, Lyall looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Are you sure you have to go to work?” he asked hopefully.

“Unfortunately I do.” Ajay placed a soft kiss to his lips. “But don’t worry, my dear, I’ll be home before you know it.” 

“I’ll be counting the seconds.” Lyall released him and with a little difficulty, Ajay straightened up and smoothed a couple of wrinkles out of his shirt.  
“I love it when you call me that,” Lyall said almost shyly, standing up as well. 

“What? ‘My dear’?” 

Lyall nodded. “That and ‘janu’. It’s just so uniquely you. I love it.” 

“Well, you are the dearest thing in the world to me so it’s fitting,” Ajay smiled. He took Lyall’s hand and pressed his lips to the knuckles. 

Lyall beamed at him, a thousand times more radiant than the sun. “Come on. I’ll walk you out.” 

Ajay grabbed his bag on their way through the living room and Lyall held his hand all the way to the door. When they reached the door, Lyall drew him in by his shirt collar for one last kiss. 

“Have a good day,” he said softly. 

“Have fun relaxing in my boxers, you thief,” Ajay murmured.

Lyall laughed. “And yet, you still love me.”

Ajay shook his head fondly. “For some reason. Bye, janu.” He pecked Lyall on the cheek before opening the door and stepping into the hallway. 

“Wait!” 

Ajay turned back only to find his arms suddenly full of an enthusiastic blonde. Not complaining in the slightest, he wrapped his arms around Lyall’s waist and hugged him tightly. He smiled as he noticed the way that Lyall still had to stand on his tip toes to put his arms around his neck. 

“One last hug,” Lyall explained. “I love you.” 

Ajay smiled. “I love you too.” 

Lyall let go and stepped back, smiling brightly. “Now go be successful. I’ll be here binge watching Doctor Who.” 

“Don’t watch the new episode without me. See you later.” 

“See you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://accidentally-ajay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
